ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Alliance (TV series)
''Heroes Alliance ''is an animated TV series that will premiere sometime in Fall 2011. The show consists of four famous action heroes from different kinds of media who join forces with other pop-culture heroes to fight lurking evil across the world, villains like the Decepticons, Shocker, the Masters of Evil, and especially the Experts of Darkness. Members of the Heroes Alliance Optimus Prime-leader (from Transformers) Red Ranger-skilled swordsman (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Greymon(once known as Agumon; later becomes VictoryGreymon)-biggest member (from Digimon) Spider-Man-second-in-command and the smartest (from Spider-Man) Supporting Members of the Heroes Alliance Chiro, Antauri, Sparx-77, Gibson, Nova, and Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Pucca (Pucca) The Doctor (Doctor Who) Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawk Man, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Lobo, Kid Flash, Speedy, Orion, Zataana, Dr. Fate, Booster Gold, Aqualad, Static, Captain Marvel, Jonah Hex, Superboy, and others (DC Comics) X-Men (X-Men) *Wolverine *Cyclops *Storm *Gambit *Iceman *Colossus *Jubilee *Professor X *Nightcrawler *Emma Frost *Forge *Dazzler *Cannonball The Avengers (Avengers Comic Series) *Captain America *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk (later replaced with Black Panther) *Thor *Sub-Mariner *Elektra *Ant-Man (also referred as Giant-Man) *Wasp *Hawkeye Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Ninpu Tackle, Skyrider, Super-1, Zecross, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, G3, Gills, Ryuki, Knight, Faiz, Kaixa, Blade, Garren, Hibiki, Kabuto, Gatack, Den-O, Kiva, Ixa, Decade, Diend, Kiva-la, G, Double, Dragon Knight, and Ozu (Kamen Rider series) Trailbreaker, Sunstreaker, Warpath, Omega Supreme, Side Swipe, Hound, Jazz, Mirage, Wheeljack, Blaster, Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Beachcomber, Arcee, Smokescreen, Perceptor, Huffer, Brawn, Windcharger, Gears, Skyfire, Bulkhead, Wreck-Gar, Metroplex, Inferno, Hoist, Grapple, Tracks, Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, Swoop, and Sludge (Transformers) Green Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Yin, Yang, and the WooFoo Army (Yin Yang Yo!) Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock (Pokemon) Harry Potter (Harry Potter book series) Rambo (Rambo movie trilogy) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge, and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise) Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) John McClane (Die Hard) Peter Pan, Tinkerbelle, and the Lost Boys (Peter Pan) Peter Venkman, Ray Stanz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, and Slimer (Ghostbusters) Captain Planet, Wheeler, Kwami, Ji, Linka, and Ma-Ti (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Tuxedo Mak, and Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon) All creatures of Perim(Chaotic) Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo) Ben 10 (Ben 10) Naruto (Naruto) Ultraman (Ultraman) Popeye (Popeye) He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) She-Ra (She-Ra Princess Of Power) Goranger, JAKQ, Battle Fever J, Denjiman, Sun Vulcan, Goggle Five, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Liveman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman, Gogo V, Timeranger, Gaoranger, Hurricanger, Abaranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, Zodiac-XII, Ainuranger, and Trainger (Super Sentai series) Samus Aran (Metroid) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Green Hornet (Green Hornet) Kick-Ass (Kick-Ass comic series) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Kirby (kirby games) Link (Legend of Zelda) Ace & Dick (Funky Cops) Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Ralphael, and Donatello (TMNT) Voltron, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Princess Allura (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) Leader-1 and the Guardians (Go-Bots) Phantom (The Phantom) Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) Rai'uk, Neytiri, Eytukan, (James Cameron's Avatar) Megaman (Megaman) Godzilla (Godzilla movies) Kim Possible (kim Possible) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) Machete Cortez (Machete) Hellboy (Hellboy) Inuyasha (Inuyasha) James Bond (007 Films) The Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Punisher, Blade, Ghost Rider, Power Pack, Man-Thing, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., Vision, and others (Marvel Comics) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) Jonny Quest (Jonny Quest) Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra (Thundercats) Robbie Shipton and Ray (Quantum Cosmic Ray) Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxxy (Winx Club) Skysurfer One, Crazy Stunts, Sliced Ice, Air Enforcer, Soar Loser (Skysurfer Strike Force) Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Toy Story) Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwell, and Zhalia Moon (Huntik Secrets & Seekers) Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon) Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones films) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Marcus Burnett and Mike Lowrey (Bad Boys) Sinbad the Sailor (1,001 Tales of the Arabian Knights) Spartakus and crew (Spartakus & The Sun Beneath The Sea) Jaka Sembung (The Warrior aka Jaka Sembung from Rapi Films) Eliwood, Sain, Ike, Dorcas, Lyn, Rebecca, Hector, Roy, Micaiah, Nolan, Leonardo, Sothe, Marth, Edward (Fire Emblem) Ulysses (Ulysses 31) Spartan, Grifter, Mr. Majestic, Warblade, Zealot, Voodoo, Maul, Void, Ladytron, Max Cash (Wildcats) Tarzan (Tarzan) Ren, Niddler, Tula, Ioz, Teron (The Pirates Of Dark Waters) Zorro (Zorro) Marshal Bravestarr, Thirdy-Thirdy (Bravestarr) Mark, Tiny, Keyop, Princess, and Jason (Battle of the Planets) Eva "Molly" Wei (Oban Star Racers) Flash Gordon (Flash Gordon) Kyoji Miura/Bilka (Nazca) Moonlight Mask (Moonlight Mask) Mandrake (Mandrake the Magician) Buck Rogers (Buck Rogers) Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh(Lethal Weapon) Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World) Kevin Flynn (Tron) Captain Kirk and crew (Star Trek) Captain Jack Sparrow and crew (Pirates of the Caribbean) Big Guy and Rusty (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) Captain Jean-Luc Picard and crew (Star Trek The Next Generation) Leoric, Ectar, Feryl, Cryotek, Witterquick, Arzon, Galadria (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) Astro Boy (Astro Boy) Frank Martin (The Transporter) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) Thundarr The Barbarian (Thundarr The Barbarian) Zero (Megaman X) Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Action Man, Knuck, Natalie Poole (Action Man) Snake (Metal Gear) Duke, Snake Eyes, Tunnel Rat, Roadblock, and Scarlett (G.I. Joe) Robocop (Robocop film series) Fox McCloud (Star Fox) The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) Dudley and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Olimar (Pikmin) Gigantor (Gigantor) Ichigo (Bleach) The Toxic Avenger (The Toxic Avenger) Po and the Fearless Five (Kung-Fu Panda) Suzi X (The Haunted World Of El Superbeasto) Ratchet & Clank, Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) Agents K and J (Men in Black) Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonya, Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands (Hero 108) Shaft (Shaft) Bastian Bux (The Neverending Story) Rorschach (Watchmen) King Kong (King Kong) Throttle and crew (Biker Mice From Mars) Lief (Deltora Quest) Ness (Earthbound) Conan (Conan the Barbarian) Paul Kersey (Death Wish) Jason Bourne (The Bourne Identity) Rangers of Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, DinoThunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation: Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, and Samurai (Power Rangers series) Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) The Tick and Arthur (The Tick) Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser (Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser) Klonoa (Klonoa) Josh Holo (later known as Xandir the Spellcaster), Zenith Man, Elementa, Arrowhead, and Probe (my original ideas for characters)(They were called the Light Force as their group) Category:Superheroes